


Ultimate Breeder Collection

by IGZ



Series: Fandom Collections [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, I got bored, so I wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGZ/pseuds/IGZ
Summary: Just as the title says. Requests will not be accepted!
Relationships: Tanaka Gundham/Reader
Series: Fandom Collections [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164863
Kudos: 61





	1. #

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gundham having a crush!

The fucks a crush?

I mean

"What in the nine circles of hell is a 'crush'?? The forces of evil has no time to dwell on sleazy romance..."

• He gets crushes pretty easily, especially if they pay more attention to him than the others. The only reason you won't hear it from him was because he'll keep denying it for a very long time. So long that it can get pretty annoying if you don't have the patience for it.

• When he does have a crush, he won't approach you. He'll just stare at you from afar and denies it when someone catches him.

• Its not like he doesn't want to approach you, he's just too shy about it. You might've to go to him first.

• Don't let his tsundere facade fool you, deep down he's ecstatic that you want to talk and hang out with him. If you look closer, he'll have this small smile on his face.

• Its fine if you don't get what he's saying sometimes, but if you do understand almost every sentence of what he was saying, he'll be pleasantly surprise. He might blush too.

• At some point, he'll go to you first. Then cue him doing his overlord talk with you. And Gundham being Gundham, he wants you to hang out with him instead of you hanging out with other _pathetic human beings_. Please accept it because he'll be saddened if you don't want to or cant.

• He will talk about animals with you and he will gladly teach you if you want! He will definitely educate you and surprise surprise-- he gives you a pop quiz! I hope you get it right!

• _Magic??_ Of course it exists! Shit, he can even hex you if hes feeling spiteful.

• He's also curious about you... You don't know how, but he has this subtle way of tip toeing the question instead of asking you directly. He's willing to know more about you, and he might be interested enough to ask you to teach him about your talent.

• His villainous act is gonna falter and gets _WAY_ too excited around you. Its like being with a happy puppy hehe. Point this out and he will disappear into his scarf.

"Fuahahahaha! Come now my slave, we will trample this castle of dreams until it is nothing but rubble!"

"Yeah lets!-- wait hold on-- I never agreed to be your slave--! GUNDHAM!!"

• If you know any magic tricks or anything that causes an illusion, he will bug you about it. 

• Confessions! He really doesn't want to admit it to you. He thinks its stupid and a waste of time, but this is mostly because hes scared of rejection. He's super anxious of it. So he'll most likely wont tell you what hes really feeling. If you want to force him to tell you, fucking corner him. Or _gently_ manipulate him. 

• Reject him and oh no, you'll see this split second of heartbroken look before hesitantly returning to his dark lord facade. He'll be mean about it too, its like hes forcing you to stay away from him. He's gonna struggle trying to calm down, and he might cry too. He's sad because you made him really happy but also disappointed because now he thinks he's an idiot for messing up your friendship and believing that you would be together.

• He'll be himself the next time you see him, but the conversations between you two might be bittersweet. He still respects you as a friend but his confidence would be a bit lower whenever hes with you.

• Accept him and he would be over the moon! Also covers his red face under his scarf, his hamsters would be there squeaking happily. He makes up his embarrasment by loudly saying that of course you would fall for him, hes a powerful overlord!

• He will be shyer next time you hang out, you were about to point out his slightly shaky hands and flushed face but you were cut off when he says,

"B-Be still my heart!!"

• You might see him vehemently arguing with his hamsters about you being the _perfect mate or something who knows_ _:))_


	2. ##

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Insult my sovereign again and you will experience true hell!!"

• Shy and speaks a lot more gently.

• He wasn't ready for this! But will still be there with you and being surprisingly clingy at first. Even when you're having a walk outside, he'll be next to you. Whether you're busy with something or pretty much when you're relaxing.

• He's uneasy at the thought of being touched, but that doesn't mean he never fantasized of holding hands with you one day.

• Small acts of services are his thing. If you haven't been eating for a while, he'll just push the plate in front of you and tells you to eat it. Or maybe you're having trouble with your clothes then he'll quietly give you a helping hand.

• _Praises all the way!_

• He'll have this proud look on his face as he compliments you and showing his signature grin at you. Reverse uno card him and he will pull up his scarf to his burning face, mumbling a thank you.

• You're probably too worried to even touch him because he can get pretty damn hostile to skin contact, so he's gonna notice whenever you stopped yourself halfway when you reach out to his hand. Whoever initiated holding hands first, he doesn't seem to mind at all. Actually he might ask you if you two could stay like that for a little longer.

• His touch is a bit too gentle when he holds you, but you're not complaining. He looks cute with that blush on his face.

• But his hugs are a bit disappointing. The warmth feels nice but he always lets go of you quickly.

• Then theres kisses. You'll know he wants to kiss you, but he never said it out loud. So you asked him if you could kiss him, it'll be quite a sight to see him stammer out his answer but will let you nonetheless. Then he'll ask you if he could return the favour, you nodded of course. He plants soft slow pecks on your cheeks and lips, his hands cradling the sides of your head delicately. It will probably go on a lot longer than you expect him to, but you don't mind. 

• He'll let his Four Dark Devas of Destruction hang out with you sometimes as he takes care of other animals. Oh he definitely snaps a photo of you sleeping with the hamsters cuddling you inside the scarf you borrowed from him. It officially becomes his wallpaper and will ogle at you for hours with a dopey grin on his face.

• If you're okay with it, then you'll be his assistant while taking care of animals. You'll be an animal expert in no time!

• Will immediately call you grand nicknames, my paramour/my dark queen/my sovereign...

• Once he's used to this relationship thing, he'll be dramatic than ever with his love for you.

• He'll still be blushy, but his affections becomes more bolder. He holds your hand and tugs you towards some animals, his hugs are longer, pats your head more frequently. He wants to touch you in some way and loves it.

• Loudly proclaiming that the two of you are fearsome rulers of this world. Will definitely use his name or yours to intimidate people, and will not back down whenever you're disrespected. 

"Words cannot express how much I love you, my paramour..."


	3. (•//-//•)

• A nervous wreck. _TERRIBLY_ nervous!

• He's not entirely sure what to do, so he follows his instincts. Or not if its the first time.

• Its obvious whenever he's feeling hot and bothered. You would see him casually crossing his legs, looking off to the side and nudging the scarf up with his nose. Why did he do that if he's looking all sweaty and tugging his shirt a bit?

He would act like this whenever you two were doing something completely innocent. He feels guilty about thinking such lewd thoughts, but he can't help it. It bothers him a lot that he's not sure how to express it to you.

• So he just stares at you, really intently. Letting his fingers linger a little longer on your shoulder, rubbing his thumb on your waist and if he's feeling braver, he'll give you a kiss on your neck and nuzzle into you.

• If you two were kissing, he would may or may not ask to continue even longer, but he refrains from doing any more than that. Aside from the restrained grinding.

• Tell him you want him as much as he does and he'll hesitantly indulge you in it. He doesn't want to make you uncomfortable after all.

• He's very touchy. He would reach the sweetest parts of you that would make you whine, parts that probably didn't know affected you that much. When he founds that one spot he'll keep playing with your soft spot there with slow teasing movements, watching your expressions with interest.

• Gentle kisses and tentative licks. He wants to see you come apart.

• He's more confident with his fingers, and most certainly uses them to please you a lot. He would whisper sweet nothings or whisper something vaguely naughty to your ear, feeling his warm breath tickling you as you tremble and squirm from his dexterous fingers teasing your sensitive body.

• Its either love with praise, or sadism with no escape. This dude can pull a freaking 180 when it comes to this, or pretty much anything.

• If its love and praises, he would take it slow. You would hear praises and him being gentle and romantic with you. You could feel the burning passion warming you up nicely.

"Oh... you are absolutely divine, paramour!"

• If its sadism with no escape, he would play with you. He might even use magic on you for this. You would be forced to listen Gundham speaking in sentences that you never imagined him saying(or maybe you have), and he'll keep teasing you until you tell him what you want, but who knows when he'll actually stop giving it to you.

"Why are you crying? Isn't this what you want? You filthy sinner..."

• He enjoys receiving a bit more than giving, because giving him oral makes him whiney and so weak. He would try his best not to choke you so hold his hips down. He would love to give you oral too! He's curious but also unsure. He would lick you until he finds that spot that could make you squirm, then he'll keep abusing you there + using his fingers on you.

• The thought of marking you from the inside of you gets him wild. Just imagining you laying there with his mark dripping out of you, nudges him closer to doing it raw with you. Its too bad he can't, but if you let him, he won't hold himself back!

• Its probably unpredictable how many rounds he could last. It could be very long and lasted like 2 rounds, or maybe short and straight to the point that will last 4 rounds. He got plenty of stamina that he sometimes chooses not to use most of it. He'll maybe use 40% instead of 60% of his stamina/power

• Aftercare is a must for him. He'll clean you up and asks if anything hurts, he'll give you a little massage there and kisses you to soothe you. Let him cuddle you! He's embarrassed to admit it but holding you when you're both naked comforts him a lot.


End file.
